This invention relates to a lyophilized kefir yoghurt, a process for the production of the same and a health food containing the same as a main ingredient.
It has been known in the art that 37 kefir", which is a fermented milk originating in Caucasus, has been habitually taken in the Soviet Union and Eastern Europe. Recently the kefir has been rapidly attracting public attention since fermented milk is recognized as an excellent health food and Caucasus is world-famous for longevity.
However, examinations on the kefir, which is different from single-type lactic fermented milk such as yoghurt, are yet insufficient in spite of the recent increase in the attention thereto.
Kefir would form CO.sub.2 as ripening is prolonged to thereby elevate the internal pressure of a container, which is an obstacle to the marketing of the same.
On the other hand, there are marketed various health foods riding the crest of the recent health food boom.
However many of these health foods contain vegetable or animal components as active ingredients and there are few solid health foods containing fermented milk as an active ingredient.